The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to computer networks in which a data storage system is used to maintain data for multiple host servers and concurrent users. The host servers may run host applications such as a database, file server or block server, for example and without limitation. The data storage system may include one or more storage arrays, each of which may include a plurality of interconnected computing nodes. The computing nodes manage access to host application data stored on tangible data storage devices such as disk drives and flash drives. For example, the computing nodes may present one or more logical production volumes to the host applications. The logical production volumes are backed by the tangible data storage devices. The host applications access host application data by sending IOs with reference to the production volumes. The data sets and metadata associated with host applications may be large.